Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 4 & 0 \\ 8 & 5 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 8 \\ 4 & 5 \\ 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$